Mother Turned Rookie Diva Champion
by Nuthouse '12
Summary: A Widowed mother with one son loses her husband in the war.She later joins WWE for a new start in life and finds herself a diva not well liked in the WWE for her 'style'. The WWE wrestlers such as John Cena & DX, Trish Stratus & A WHOLE LOT MORE! PLZ R&R!
1. Broken Hearts

**Mother turned Rookie-Diva Champ**

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WWE nor any of the wrestlers in this story so try and sue me! _

**Summary**: A Widowed mother with one son loses her husband in the war; she later joins WWE for a new start in life and finds herself a diva not well liked in the WWE for her 'style'. The WWE wrestlers such as John Cena, Dave Batista, Rey Meysterio, D-generation X's Shaun Michaels and Triple H are in this story (and a FEW MORE!). EXPLICIT LANGUAGE! BEWARE!

The story starts off a few years before Kyra joins the WWE.

**Chapter 1: Broken hearts**

Her husband just got the call for him to report for transport overseas

"Kyra! I need to have a word with you!" Joe, my husband called up the stairs.

"Okay, I'm on my way down, let me finish putting Tristan up!" I hollered down the hall.

"Hurry up! It's important!" Joe called back up to her. "Damn woman, she knows that I've got to go." Joe muttered to himself.

"Yes Joe?" I said coming down the stairs, curious as to why he was in a hurry…

"Honey…" He looked at me, with a sad expression, and then glanced downward. I saw his bags next to the door. I gasped.

"No… not now, not after, what about… no… you can't!" I said, tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

"Baby, I've got to go, I just got the call. I'm really sorry, I… I truly am."

I ran to him and he embraced me, trying to calm me down.

"Sugar bear, look at me! I promise I'll be back. I will! I'll write you everyday! I hate to run, but I have to go…" He kisses me in a deeply-passionate kiss. "I will come back! I love you, and I love my son! I WILL come back, n_amarie_." Caressing my face he said his goodbyes. "Farewell, my love, my life. I will return." Joe leaves without looking back. I collapse on the steps in a burst of tears…

"Why now! I just had our son! He's not but a year old!" I cried to myself as I stumbled to my feet, carrying my way to our son's bedroom.

I picked Tristan up and carried him to his play pen and sat him down. I sat down in the chair not far from there and watched him play… I reached over to the radio and turned it on. The country station that I had it on was playing Rodney Adkins song 'Watching you'. I got to thinking of what might happen to Joe overseas… would he ever be able to have his son do this with him?

"Tristan, no matter what happens; we'll pull through… won't we? I only hope you understand what a hero you father is." I spoke aloud to Tristan. He just glanced at me and giggled.

* * *

A year later… Tristan is now 2 yrs old. J.J. is Kyra's best friend since high.

* * *

I was cleaning the kitchen from my dinner with Tristan and J.J. when the doorbell rang. I walked over to it, drying my hands as I went, I wondered if J.J. had left something… Tristan was playing with his toy soldiers in the front room when I answered the door, it wasn't what I expected. 

"Yes? May I help you?" I asked the man in uniform at my door, it was normal to have one come to your door most days, after all, it was a military based housing development.

"Mam, I hate to be rude, but may I come in?" the soldier asked politely, he must have been told I was a superior. After all, I was an Air-Force Colonel.

"Of course, please do." I move so he may enter, he walks in, gingerly. 'Hah! They sent an E-1 to do their dirty work! He probably just got out of boot camp!' I thought as we made our way to the front room. "Please uhh… Mr.?" I asked.

"Private Pullman, mam, U.S. Air force."

"I know you're in the Air force Private. I'm a goddamn Air Force Colonel." I snapped. "Please Mr. Pullman; have a seat… would you like water or some other refreshment?"

"No thank you, mam, I have come here on strict business. I request that your son might go to a different room for a moment, or we go to a different room for this matter."

"Why?" I ask, curious.

"You might want to have a seat then first, mam. I have caught to many women these past few weeks doing this job." the private replied.

"Okay…" I take a seat in the kitchen and he sits then reaches into his shirt.

"Mam, I have been given orders, to give you this letter. On behalf of the U.S Air Force, The U.S. Marine Corp sends you their condolences on your loss. I am sorry, I will let myself out." He stands and leaves… a moment later I hear the door shut.

I look in utter confusion at the letter on my table. Barely comprehending what just happened. I reach over slightly and grab the slender envelope and lightly pull at the seal. I take out the letter inside and begin to read.

* * *

the letter…**_

* * *

_****_Dear Mrs. Martin,_**

_**This is on behalf of your husband, Joseph Terrence Martin. Sergeant in the United States Marine Corp. Due to complications on the battle field, such as terrorists, your husband was shot. He thus was taken to a field hospital. In the hospital, an attempt to save his life failed and he passed away. You have our Condolences.**_

_**With regrets,**_

_**Jeffery S. Lewis**_

_**Commandant of the Marine Corp**_

_**

* * *

**_End letter…

* * *

I begin to cry, not knowing what to do… I reach over to the phone and I dial J.J.'s number… she answers. 

"Hello?"

"J.J. I need you here now." I say sobbing…

"Okay. I'm coming Kyra, what's wrong?"

"I… I… I got a letter!" I stutter between sobs.

"Okay… I'll be there in ten minutes!" She says before hanging up the phone. Tristan stumbles into the kitchen and tugs on my shirt… I glance up at him, and start crying more.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Tristan asks curious to my sobbing…

"Tristan… please go play with your toys. Mommy will explain later… okay?"

"Ok… promise?" he says.

"I promise." I sit my head back on the table, I hear J.J. stumble in the door… and ask Tristan where I was.

"Kyra!" I glance up when she walks in the kitchen. "Oh no… this ain't good…" she says… looking at the state I'm in. "Come here… I'll help." I jump up and into my friends outstretched arms I stumble, crying… she slowly takes me upstairs and into my room, lays me down on my bed and I curl up into a ball… "I'll be right back, I'm going to put Tristan to bed… then we'll talk. Ok?" she goes out of the room, only to come back ten minutes later. She nudges me to sit up so I can cry against her, and I do. She sat behind me, comforting me…

"HE PROMISED!!!!" I start to cry out. "He promised he'd come back!"

"It's okay… things happen. You know that." J.J. tried to comfort me. It wasn't helping. "It's okay, you have Tristan to take care of, and you need to be strong!" I cried myself to sleep in my best friends arms that night.

A week later, my husband's funeral was held, and my son still did not understand what had happened. All I could tell him was that daddy left and was never coming back. I decided that leaving the military would be my best bet for my son's life. So I left and moved to a small apartment back near my home in Virginia, and got a job as a substitute photography teacher at the local high school and as a photographer at the local newspaper till I got a better job.

* * *

Well, that was the first chapter… I hope you like! It gets to the WWE in the next Chapter! So R&R PLZ! WILL POST SOON! P.S. this is a revision of a fanfic I wrote a long time ago then lost it! 

Love ya!

Meandmygang2008


	2. The Phone Call

Disclaimer in first chapter: GO BACK AND READ IT IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY!

Dear Reviewers: I had THREE reviews within 4 hours of posting chapter one so I went straight to typing chapter 2!

Xzanessaxrox & John cena punk princes: Here you go!

MissPhilippinesSuperStar: IT WILL! CAUSE IT IS RIGHT HERE!

For those of you who don't know, a corporate website is a BUSINESS website! Also, a ditty bag is a bag that I carry with the small things that I need on a day-to-day basis. Kind of like a purse except you carry in on your back. Saunders is Kyra's maiden name.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Phone Call**

A year after my husbands death, I found myself back in the town were I grew up, living in an apartment just outside of town. I had gotten a job as a local photographer, and I mainly covered the local schools events. Tristan spent most of his time with his grandma while I was working. For three years I did the same thing. I had a good job, but I wanted something more… My heart yearned to do something more. One night, I was watching TV, and I stumbled upon one of my old favorite shows… W.W.E. Monday-Night RAW!

That very next day, I got on my computer at work and I went to the WWE's corporate website, and they just happen to have a position available for a photographer! I immediately sent in my resume, and then I headed out to cover the football game at the high school. About a week later, I decided to take Tristan to the park. He was running about having fun with his new puppy, Ajax, A.J. for short. Tristan just called him Ajax though… I kept laughing at how sweet his voice was when he called his name… "Ajax!" it sounded so…innocent. Then my cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Yes, may I speak to a Kyra Martin please?" a man on the opposite line asked.

"One moment please…" I take the phone away from my ear. "Tristan baby, stay close!" I bring it back to my ear. "This is she." I finish.

"Hi, my name is Vince McMahon. How are you today?"

"Oh Hi! I'm fine thank you, and how are you?" I replied excited.

"I'm wonderful thank you. I was calling about an email you sent us with your resume for our photographer position? And wondered if we could meet sometime for an interview?"

"Oh Yes, I would love to meet you for an interview!" I replied, rather more excitedly.

"Wonderful! WWE will be in Richmond two weeks from now for Monday night RAW how about we meet that Saturday at the Marriott Hotel's lobby restaurant in downtown? Its on west broad I believe?"

"You're correct, it is on broad, and I would love to meet you then! What time?" I said, attempting to calm myself down.

"How does seven sound? We might have some company if you wouldn't mind?" McMahon asked.

"Sounds great! I suppose I will see you then?" I replied.

"Alright then, see you in 2 weeks Mrs. Martin! Good-bye!" He said.

"Good-bye!" I say, hanging up the phone. "Come here Tristan! Time to go! Were going to go see grandma remember!"

"GRAMMY!" Tristan yells running toward me, Ajax following at his heels.

When Tristan reached me I scooped him up and twirled him in a circle, Ajax barking at my heels. I grab his leash and put him on it and the grab my ditty bag and I head towards my car. These next two weeks passed by really quickly, and when that second Saturday rolled around, I got really jumpy. My friend J.J. came over to watch Tristan till I got back.

"J.J. I'm so nervous! After all he is THE WWE chairman!" I say, getting dressed.

"Kyra, he's a damn man all the same. Act like it is your five hundredth interview and you'll be fine! He called you, so that means he likes you and took it to the importance that you're good, and you'll probably get hired!" J.J said, trying to calm my nerves.

"Wow, well… how do I look?" I ask coming back in to the room.

"Like your going to a job interview with a man with a very expensive taste." She stated blandly.

"That made no since whatever…"

"I know… but you'll understand later."

"I suppose… I guess I should be going."

"Yes! Its Five now… it will take and hour or so to get there, so why shouldn't you leave a bit early to allow for traffic?"

"Definitely! Well, I will call you on my way back. Bye! Tristan, behave honey." I kissed my son goodbye and walked out the door with my portfolio in hand.

I arrived downtown at the Marriott at exactly five till seven. 'Perfect.' I thought… this is excellent. I walk in and I went to the hostess.

"May I help you miss?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I'm here to meet someone, and I was wondering if he was here yet?" I replied. 'She couldn't be but 19' I thought to myself as she replied to my question.

"What is his name?"

"Vince McMahon."

"Well, you must be Mrs. Martin! Mr. McMahon told me that you would be expected at about seven. Please, he is here… Follow me." She stated with a simile on her face.

'Lovely… just lovely. I arrive five minutes early, not expecting him to be here and now he is. GREAT!' I thought to myself. I followed the hostess to a large circular table set for five people, with one man sitting having a scotch. 'I wonder who else is coming… And that would be him.'

"Mr. McMahon, your guest Mrs. Martin has arrived." She spoke to him.

"Well, it is nice to finally meet you Mrs. Martin." He spoke, rising from the chair.

"It is an honor to finally meet the Chairman of the WWE, sir." I spoke, my military customs and courtesy's kicking in almost instantaneously. I could hear my drill-sergeant yelling in my ear as I shook his hand. "Firm but not overcoming, willful but not strong. GET IT RIGHT SAUNDERS!!! YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"

"Please, do have a seat. Mrs. Martin." He said, taking a seat. "I will take another scotch and the lady will have a…?" he spoke to the waitress, then turning to me…

"I'll start with a glass of merlot, thank you." I spoke.

"Very well, a bottle of blackberry merlot, '89, for the lady."

"A bottle?! I could never finish that!" I spoke.

"I get things at a discount here. So, yes… a bottle of very good wine. My favorite." He said.

"Very well then, I love blackberry merlot, so... whats the word..."

"Sweet... tastful... ah, so many to describe it..." Vince stated.

"I definintly agree..." I replied

"Ah! The rest of our company is here. Shall we greet them?"

"I suppose we shall, sir." I say, following his example and rising.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger guys… but I will have the next chapter up soon!

PLZ R&R!

Meandmygang2008


	3. The Dinner Table

_Okay, five more reviews in three hours of posting… I'm astonished… reviewers, you guys are awesome! I decided to spend a part of my weekend doing chapter three for you.** BUT HERE IS A FOREWARNING!!!!** I do have a Drill competition coming up and I may not update as frequently has I have… I may work on it if I have some free time in class. I will get you the next chapter ASAP!_

_**Xzanessaxrox: why of course!**_

_**MissPhilippinesSuperStar: Thanks!**_

_**Chaingangsangel: Okay… here you go….**_

_**Gurl42069: Be my guest!**_

_**AJ-Hardy: May you wonder no more!**_

_**Disclaimer: read the first chapter, bitch!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The Dinner table_**

"Ah! Teddy! How are you?" Vince said to our first guest of that evening.

"Holla, I am just fine playa! Who is this?" Teddy said, looking at me then back at Vince.

"This is our guest that will be joining us tonight. She applied for the photographer's position. Teddy this is…" Vince said before I interrupted him.

"My name is Kyra Martin, Mr. Long, nice to meet you." I say, shaking his hand.

"Holla back at you, Mrs. Martin. Nice to meet you as well, playa." He says, remaining standing for the 2 others trailing behind him… They were signing autographs for a few in the room.

"Kyra, meet John Cena, RAW's WWE champion, as you probably know… John, meet Kyra Martin."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Cena." I say shaking his hand, as he stood next to me. 'Oh My God! John Cena was going to sit next to me!' I thought.

"Nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Martin. Vince, I though your eldest granddaughter was only 4?" He said, pausing to let the words soak into Vince. Vince barely opened his mouth to begin, but John stopped him, chuckling. "Just kidding Vince, I know she is a guest!"

"Very funny John, that was stupidly funny. Kyra, also meet Smackdown's World Heavyweight Champion, Dave Batista… Dave meet Kyra Martin, our guest this evening." Vince said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Martin, Glad you could join us on this fine evening." Dave said, giving me a sweet smile.

"Nice to meet you as well, Dave. I am glad to be here." I replied to Dave, returning the smile.

"Since we all have now met, shall we?" Vince said, waving his hand over the table. The waiter then approached with three more glasses of ice water to receive the others drink orders and give out menus.

'Gay baby' I thought… with the temporary moment that was really awkwardly quiet when we sat down.

"So… uh, Kyra, have you ever considered about a career as a WWE wrestler?" John asked, ending the awkward silence. "You look like you have the body, and the stamina. Did you ever wrestle in your teenage years? No offence toward that previous comment, it is meant as a compliment."

"Thank you, none taken. Yes, actually I have, but I have never been put in a position to be a pro-wrestler. The position that many dreams imagine, that I haven't." I replied.

"Vince, aren't we looking for some new talent in the Diva area… the diva search is bringing the same kind of women into the program each year. Why don't we give her a shot?" Teddy said looking at Vince with a slight gleam in his eyes. The waiter came at this time and took all the orders. Vince was the last to finish… and the first to continue talking.

"Yes, we are Teddy… but that would be up to Mrs. Martin to decide. Are you up to the challenge Kyra?" Vince asked, turning towards me… with most of the eyes at the table following.

"I, wow… to be offered such a thing is unimaginable, but to be given the chance to prove myself to not only you but to the world would be honorable! I would love to accept this challenge." I replied with passion in my eyes and voice.

"Well, we will talk about it after we eat, so shall we?" Vince said, after he noticed the waiter giving the food to all of us. "I'm a VIP here so my food comes quite fast, along with those at the table." He said to me, grinning.

After that, small talk was made, every now and again, politics was brought up and Vince was set in his mind about what should happen, most often, the response was to either fire them or kill them. Then, the subject of my family came up and what happened in my high school career.

"So Kyra, Vince tells me that you have a son… how old is he?" Teddy asks me, wondering more about me.

"Yes, I do. My son, Tristan, is a five year old. And he lives with me, most days he goes to school at my old elementary then spends the rest of the day at his Grandma's."

"Why not you or his father…" Dave asks.

"Because of my photography job, I am in many places covering school sporting events, so I am unable to take care of him during most of the day. So he goes and spends his afternoons with grandma… and he loves it… he goes out and rides the horses or plays with his dog, Ajax."

"What about his father?" John inquires.

"It is apparent that Vince has not told you that I am a single mother of the age 23."

"Divorce?" questions John, after all, his parents split.

"No…" I pause and look down at my lap… "K.I.A. overseas."

"I'm sorry that I brought that up…" John stated…

"Its okay, that was three years ago, that's why I came back home to Virginia, and I had enough of them damn 'Tar heels' anyway…" I say, with a forced chuckle.

"Kyra, changing the subject, on here, it says you were in active duty, but you never went into battle, yet, you say you had five consecutive injuries when you were seventeen and in inactive-duty. Why is that?" Vince inquires; looking at my resume within my portfolio I had given him earlier.

"Six words: Jealousy, hatred, love, friendship, and weakness." I say, waiting for the why, and how'd it happen questions.

"Why all that?" asked Teddy…

"Well, jealousy and love for who I was dating at the time, Hatred, for apparently backstabbing her, which I never did, Friendship, for whom I took them wounds for, and weakness for who they were… overall it's a long story." I replied.

"Wow, sound interesting care to tell how'd it happen?" John said, now sitting forward intrigued… I obliged.

"Well, it all started when I got asked out by my current crush at that time, later my husband… I spent most of my days with him, we made out a few times and I noticed on the rare occasion the disappointing and jealous stares from some of the girls when we held hands walking down the school halls. However, one girl that happened to be an old friend and yet a psychopath, I noticed on the frequent occasion her constantly staring at me with pure hatred in her eyes. " I paused, allowing all eyes to understand

"About two months into my relationship with him, we began to notice her following us constantly in school. One day, my boyfriend was at a dentist appointment, and during lunch I was wandering talking to all my friends out in the cafeteria when I heard a gunshot go off, then a bunch of screams, I instantly hit the deck when I heard it… not only to peer around the brick barrier I dived behind to notice that it was her… she walked over to the steps in the commons and grabbed a few people and sat them up execution style on there knees with there hands on their heads… gun spontaneously aiming between them. I evaluated the situation, three of my greatest friends sitting there, with an unknown enemy prepared to kill them, I had to do something. She called me out after she gathered her victims. I told the girl next to me to call the cops, and she obeyed to my gratitude."

"I stood up and jumped behind a pillar… she called out my name again, warning me that one will die till I come out and face her… I peeked around the corner to see her back turned… she fired another warning shot… I stepped out between the two pillars at the top of the steps… her back was still turned; I approached slowly, yet kept my distance. After all, she had a berretta and knew how to use it, including the fact that all I had was a small pocketknife in my shoe. I didn't make a move for it though. I was going to fight her with my fists. If I was lucky, I could catch her off guard and take the gun and use it against her… I doubted her aim; after all, her hand was constantly shaking. Well, I got to the point where I was a good ten feet from her and I said, 'looking for me?' she spun around surprised at how I had got so close… she pointed the gun at me and walked backward to behind my friends, they looked at me pleadingly. Asking me silently to save them… I asked why she was doing this."

"She replied that I was popular and she wasn't and she wanted revenge for all the heartache I had caused her. She then grabbed a friend that I hadn't spoken with in a while, yet in my heart I still cared for her as a sister. She put the gun to her head and stood behind her, yet just enough so I could see 3-quarters of her stomach. I began walking forward, she told me to stop or she dies… I kept going, but a little more slowly. I was a good six feet from Sam, when I said 'Hey Sam this might hurt a little' then charged. My head hit her full on in the stomach, I had attempted to push Sam out of the way, but my shoulder still clipped her abdomen. Little did I know, she had a knife at Sam's back, when I landed I heard a scream, it was stuck in her upper back. Sam had fallen on her side with the knife protruding. I jumped to my feet, kicked the berretta away from the hands of my assailant, then told Joey and Kristen to run for it. I then jumped down to Sam side; rolled her over a little and told her I would help her… a moment later I had a knife in my upper shoulder. Kristen, was not far away when I yelled in pain. She ran over to me after I had reeled around and knocked out my assailant if only for a moment. I order her to take care of Sam. I reached behind head and yanked out the knife… my assailant was crawling toward her gun, and not a moment after I pulled out the knife, her hands were on her gun and she was struggling to reach her feet."

"My fathers training of knife throwing kicked in and I tossed up the knife, caught it at the balance point, and threw it right at her shoulder, hoping she would drop the gun, or at least falter. I then charged… she fired two shots at me… one hit my abdomen, the other my shoulder… I kept running… I knocked her over… I strained to reach my feet and when I did, I walked way after kicking her a few times in the stomach. Not realizing that she was still conscious. She pulled the knife out of her shoulder and stabbed be right above my knee, nailing my hamstring, and cutting it in half. I wailed collapsing to one knee. I pulled the knife out of my leg, and stood up. When I stood, she nailed my kidney with a bullet… I fell down to the floor on both knees. I could have sworn I was going to die… but I swore I was going to bring her down with me… so I regained my feet and walked toward her… she thought I was down so she went to favoring her shoulder after dropping the gun. BIG mistake… I kicked the knife in further; picked up the gun and stood over her I popped her right in the kneecap to stop her from running. I dismantled the gun in one swipe and tossed it away just as the cops where entering in full force for all entrances…" I paused…

"What happed to you afterward?" Dave asked

"I limped over to where Sam was and collapsed. Sam was sitting up getting treated when I got there. She grabbed my hand and held it all the way to the hospital and remained there till I woke out my coma. I then, after a week in coma, a month of rehab, and showered from thank you gifts from all over the country, I was hailed a national hero. Even the president came and thanked me for my doing. As for her… she now sits in a maximum security penitentiary, with guards posted on her at all times."

"Wow… you survived all that? Hell, I barely survived a knife wound to the kidneys" john said.

"Well, kidneys are a vital organ… you can live with only one, but to have them stabbed is a high risk." I respond, first aid kicking into my brain.

"Well, well, doesn't someone know a lot?" Vince said.

"I did a lot of things Vince, I know a lot, and I learned a lot. I learn new things every day." I reply.

"Okay Vince… I am seriously going to tell you to sign her… she would bring in a lot of ratings! Hell, I might even make you my manager!" John said, "And what better time than now! She can make her debut in her hometown! Common Vince! You have to consider this!"

"Well… I suppose I might consider it! What do you think Tddy?" Vince questioned

* * *

**_HAHA!! I CLIFFHANGED YOU GUYS!!!_**

**_Damn, now you're pissed. Hey, least your knuckles are white! I'll have chapter four up by Friday!_**

**_luv ya!_**

**_Meandmygang2008_**


	4. The Diva's Meeting

Well, I am surely surprised… I posted this at like eleven at night, then three reviews within 3 HOURS! Damn, you people stay up late!!!! I never thought I was that good! Sorry, but I just realized that we cannot reply to reviewers… BUT I LOVE YA'LL ANYWAY! i'm sorry for the delay in the chapter, busy busy. Hey, im a juinor in high school, i'm ligit in this situation you can get off my back. I will have another chapter up when i go back to school, hopefully by thursday before i go to VMI for my compitieiton. Catchya later!

Disclaimer: Ya'll know where to look. P.S. Eric Church's song belongs to him.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Diva's meeting

* * *

"Well, I think we ought to give her a shot. John's right… and no matter what; you'll be paying her anyways if she manages John." Teddy replied, as a small dessert menu was handed to us.

"True… so what do you say Kyra? Want to 'try-out' tomorrow before show?" Vince asked me.

"What time you want me at the arena? I'll be there when you need me!" I replied with the greatest excitement. _'I get a chance to be a WWE DIVA! This is awesome!_' I thought to myself.

"How does 9:00 am sound… we have a few divas in at that time that come to warm up and get situated before everyone else? And I'm quite certain a certain gentleman wouldn't mind helping you about that day?" Vince replied to me, giving john a side-glance at the 'certain gentleman' comment.

"Sounds great, sir! I'll be there!" I replied shaking his hand. "I must regret to say my goodbyes, but I am sure I will see you all tomorrow!" I finish, and begin to rise. The host and company following… I shook all their hands and said my goodbyes.

"If I may Kyra, I would like to escort you outside?" John asked me questionably.

"Not at all, John, please be my guest!" I say.

"Please, ladies first." He says, motioning toward the door… I waved my finally goodbyes at my host and company. We finally got outside then he started talking. "Would you like to meet for breakfast before you head down to the arena for your tryout tomorrow?" he finally blurted out.

"Well, I live almost two hours from the arena alone… plus I have to drop my son off at his grandma's. That all depends on how much time I have, so unless you came to my place and stuff, then that would almost be impossible… unless you decide on fast food instead of a sit-down breakfast." I reply, regretting what I had just said the instant I finished. We approached my mustang.

"Well, how does brunch sound then? And you can bring Tristan in the morning and I can watch him for you so you can do whatever." John asked relentlessly.

"Well, I'm sure that could be arranged." I said, smiling before getting into my car.

"Well, I suppose I will se you at the arena at nine Mrs. Martin?"

"I suppose you shall, Mr. Cena." I finished before shutting my door. John walked away from the car as I started it up. He was on the sidewalk as I began to pull away, I stopped. "John, do me a favor before the morning." I began, as I rolled down the passenger window.

"What?"

"Call your lawyer and have him there so I can have someone legal for when I sign!"

"Will do! See you in the morning then!" He said

"Thanks!" I finished as I pulled away.

That next morning I woke up to my alarm at six but reluctantly lingered in my bed. But got up to a knock at my door, I figured J.J. was early to ride along so she could pick up Tristan when I was done, noting the fact that I might have a debut match that night and the fact that she probably wanted to share a cup of coffee with me. So I got out of bed and grabbed my robe, and lightly lumbered down the stairs, hitting lights as I went…

I opened the door and said "Common in J.J." making my way to the kitchen, not realizing it wasn't J.J.

"So I'm this J.J. person now huh?" a male voice came from the hallway after hearing the door shut. I spun around, not understanding why a man was in my apartment.

"Jesus, John! What the hell are you doing here?" I say, gaining my balance.

"I came for that breakfast that you agreed to!"

"Isn't it kind of early for that? I thought we agreed to after my meeting with Vince!"

"We did, but I couldn't sleep, so I drove around looking for that one of a kind 'ICEDIVA' license plate in Ashland. So thus at long last, I came across your apartment here with your car parked out front."

"Jesus again John, it's only six thirty in the damn morning!" I reply.

"Please stop bringing Jesus into this conversation, 'cause he don't need to be here!" john said… chuckling at himself.

"Let me guess, you had a little to much volt last night?" I said, making my coffee, perking my ears up to a slender, yet stifled cry upstairs.

"Yeah, I suppose Dave didn't help at all in that situation either." John finished.

"Will you hold that thought? I will be back in a few moments… Please, make yourself at home" I say, whilst making my way to the stairs, hearing Tristan crying in his sleep. I reached his door and opened it, I heard him mumbling asking someone to make it stop… I walked over to his bedside and laid my hand on his shoulder… he was shaking… "Tristan baby wake up, mommy's here, wake up…" I say before grabbing his shoulders and sitting him up.

"Mommy, I was scared!" he finally said after seeing me when he woke, flung his arms around my neck.

"Its okay baby, I'm here, what happened in your dream?"

"You were shot and almost died, but I didn't recognize you till you looked at me! I was so afraid that I would loose you!"

"I'm right here baby, mommas never going to leave you, I promise!" I say cuddling Tristan. "Why don't you get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast? Plus, we have company. And Aunt J.J. will be here soon to pick you up."

"Okay!" Tristan replied, finally calmed.

"I'll see you downstairs." I say, walking out of the room, "john, I'll be down in a sec." I finish walking into my room and I put a pair of jeans on followed by a light, but comfortable t-shirt. The sun was finally rising when I got downstairs to see john helping himself to a cup of coffee and browsing around at all my family photos in the house.

"You have so many different pictures with people in them I can't guess who they are." John said, seeing me walking toward him.

"That is the gratitude of having a big damn family. Most of them are not my real family; we just kinda adopted one another when my parents got together."

"So who are these guys?" he motioned to a large picture with a bunch of guys in uniform.

"That is my drill team… I'm here, that was our commander, and this picture was taken when we won states the year before I graduated."

"Drill team? What's that?"

"Have you ever heard of a junior reserve officer training Corp (JROTC)?"

"Kinda, I heard they had a training program in high schools for teens to help them become better citizens."

"Well, that is what I was in, and this was my competition team."

"Oh! I see, that's cool, No wonder you're stubborn!" I hit him square in the shoulder "OW! Ya didn't have to hit me that hard!"

"You want some cheese to go with that little whine of yours?" I replied sarcastically as my son came down the stairs on his but. (thump…thump…thump… thump… thump… thump… thump… thump… thump… thump… thump… thump… thump… thump…14 times…)

"Mommy, who is he?" Tristan asked, hiding behind my leg.

"This is Mr. Cena, a friend of mommy's. Why don't you shake his hand?" When I finished, he looked at John who was crouched down so he could see him, then reached out his hand from behind my legs and took his hand.

"Nice to meet you finally Tristan, you mother has told me a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you sir…" Tristan muttered just loud enough for john to hear him.

"Tristan, why don't you go play with your Tonka trucks in the living room while I make your breakfast, okay?"

"TONKA TRUCKS!" Tristan says running off.

"What a handsome kid you go there, is he accompanying you today?"

"No, he is going off with his aunt then to his grammas to spend time with them."

"Well, that's a pity; I would have had a great amount of fun!"

"I could always see if J.J. would like to accompany us for a while." I say, while pulling out a bowl and milk for Tristan and his Fruit Loops.

"Well, I wouldn't mind, but it is all up to my nephew." Said an unknown voice from the hallway. One that I didn't here enter.

"J.J.! I didn't hear you come in." I say, walking over to give her a hug.

"You were to busy talking to this here fine gentleman, whom I recognize slightly. Where have I seen you before?" J.J. asked John.

"Hmm… lemme think, there is only one way. You watch Monday Night RAW?"

"Yes. Aha! That is where I recognize you! You're John Cena, how surprising!" she said, saluting him. "I didn't know that you knew him!"

"I only met him last night!"

"I take it your Kyra's sister?"

"Close enough… we are like sisters though. Isn't that right huh, tiger?" she said, flashing her eagle tattoo on her shoulder to me.

"Hell ya, eagle!" I say, flashing my white tiger in my shoulder to her.

"Tattoos on the opposite shoulder, yet, both have 'Free and Untamed' within them, why?"

"Meant for our everlasting friendship we have had over the years. We actually have a mirror on our back, the others tattoo reflecting in it."

"Wow. What a way to show your love."

"No one else in the world would have thought of this."

"AUNT J.J.!" Tristan yelled running into the room bolting straight for her.

"My Tigers cub! How are you!" she said, scooping him up then kissing him, and Beginning her own little conversation with Tristan.

"J.J. would you mind if you accompanied me and john, because he wants to hang out with Tristan for a few hours this morning?"

"I can't really, I have to be to work at eleven, just after I drop of Tristan, and so being downtown kinda is a long run so… sorry."

"It's fine, sorry John. He will just come next time." I finish. "Tristan, go eat your breakfast before you leave. I don't like J.J.'s way of feeding you fast food."

* * *

A few hours later…

* * *

John and Kyra were on their way to JPJ arena so she could talk to Vince. Kyra was driving her mustang. A song came on the radio. 

_**I woke up early this morning**_

_**And I'm already running late**_

_**There's a list of things long as my arm**_

_**I won't get done today**_

_**Is it Tuesday, is it Wednesday**_

_**They're running into each other**_

_**Somebody tell me when it's my day**_

_**Man this life can sure be a mother**_

Kyra was singing along and john was listening intently, wondering why she loved this song so much.

_**So tomorrow I'm taking me fishing**_

_**Hang a sign on the door of my life**_

_**Tell the world that I've gone missing**_

_**And I won't be back for a while**_

_**I'm so tired of only wishing**_

_**I could leave my trouble behind**_

_**I wanna be a front porch rocking**_

_**With the big sun dropping in a blue sky**_

_**Kick back and get high**_

_**On livin' a part of life**_

When john was listening to this part he saw what she wanted… she wanted freedom from all the pressures in life, but she knew all she was doing was living the part of life that she was given.

"So this is where your motto comes from, huh?" john said, turning to her.

"Yup, because it is so true. We all live the part of life, because that is what god wanted us to do."

John just nodded his head; they were getting off the freeway. She had taken that day off because of her job offer, plus nothing very important was happening today at any of the schools. The song continued on, and when it ended, Kyra had a grin on, she was ready. Very ready, you could almost feel her energy radiating off her.

"So, you ready for this tonto?" John asked.

"Hell yes! Give me what you got!" she said, as john directed her to the parking lot for the wrestlers as they arrived at the scene of the showdown.

"Well, Vince is here, that's his limo over there… but yet, the DX paint is still BARELY visible, but the damage to the rear axle has been repaired.

"Ha-ha… I saw that episode, defacing his car, plane, headquarters, and taking control of the command center.

"That was before I joined with Shawn. You'll get to meet him today, if you like."

"Well, let's see what happens first. Lead the way, I wanna wrestle!"

"FOLLOW ME!" John said, pretending to charge into the building, stopping shortly afterwards. "Well, here we are, shall we?"

"Shouldn't we knock first?"

"I shall, no barging in on the boss!" he says, slightly rapping on the door. We heard a "come in John." Vince heard that we arrived. We entered, and I took a quick glance around, noticing a certain someone sitting on the couch against the wall but didn't bother.

"So, shall we get started?" Vince said, shaking my hand.

"Of course, I'm ready, how bout you?" I reply.

"Well, let me introduce you to your 'tryout' opponent. If it all goes well, I imagine that you will be making a statement here in Richmond."

"I always do, it's just a silent statement."

"Oh really, and how do you do that?"

"I'm a mother, I take care of my son first and I last." I reply to a rather intrigued Vince McMahon.

"That, right there, is called value, Vince. Learn from it…" john said to Vince, "but please, let us get down to business, my lawyer should be on his way in about an hour, so can we get down to action instead of fun and games?"

"Good idea, Kyra, this is Mickey James, a Richmonder herself."

"I know where she came from; I also know that she and I went to the same High school."

"How would you know that?"

"My buddies are avid WWE watchers, and know a lot about the wrestlers. You learn a lot when that is the main talk."

"Well, nice to meet you, Kyra, I hope you're ready for some top notch shit."Mickey replied to me, shaking my hand.

"I hope you're ready for a can of ass whoopin'."

"Don't worry; you'll be the one receiving end of that can." Mickey replied as we continued to trash talk one another.

"Well John, why don't you lead Kyra down to the warm up ring we set up and get going. Also John, could video record this for me… I have some paperwork to do." Vince said, interrupting us.

"With pleasure, Vince." John replied… "See you down there M.J." John said, leading me down to the ring that was set up. Mickey was in the ring and I climbed in to only stare her down till John said Go.

* * *

Well, i hope you liked it! Sorry for the cliff hanger, i thought it was the right time to cut it off though, left enough for the next chapter.

Meandmygang2008!


	5. The Diva's Tryout

Well, I decided since I haven't updated in a week or so, that I would give you two chapters as a Valentines Day gift. So HAPPY Belated VALENTINES DAY!

ALSO! Mickey is not the one that squared off in the fight, which Kyra was injured 5 times. The 'tryout' is in third person view.

Disclaimer: Ya'll still know where to find it!

* * *

Chapter Five: The Diva's Tryouts

"Go!" John yelled, pressing record on the camcorder he was holding.

* * *

Mickey and Kyra started off with a test of strength, Kyra easily pushed Mickey back in the corner and the ref told her to back off, so Kyra did. Mickey kicked Kyra in the stomach and Kyra stumbled back a little, only to come back with a reverse into the ropes. She and Mickey thought the same thing and hit head on with a flying clothesline to one another, within three seconds of one another both divas were back on there feet, fighting to grab their surroundings. 

Kyra, seeing Mickey stumbling around in the center of the ring, she approached her from behind and grabbed her wrist and brought her to the mat with an arm bar, the applied the torture camel clutch and Mickey struggled to get out, and then finally got out. Kyra kept her on the ground, finally, Mickey was dazed enough for Kyra to get fed up with attempting to get the count.

She brought her to her feet and applied a modified side Master-lock, Mickey was screaming in pain, kyra then put her foot in front of her leg and tripped her up so she fell face first into the mat, with kyra letting her go in the process. Immediately dropped down for the cover, the ref counted and she got the three, but barely, because Mickey kicked out just after the count. Kyra stood up and helped Mickey to her feet. She held out her hand…

* * *

"Good fight thought it would have been easier… I was surprised at that fight." I said to Mickey, she was looking at me with a slight twinge of respect. She noticed my hand and took it. 

"Good Job, you put up a really good fight, most rookies don't do as well as you do." She said, embracing me.

"Well, I'm only a rookie in the WWE. I am not a wrestling rookie; I have wrestled since I was in Junior-High School." I finished as we were interrupted by a figure in the ring that we forgot was there, and that he was clapping as well.

"Well done Kyra! That was a good match! Vince will definitely sign you now." John said, enthusiastically.

"Speaking of the devil, why don't we get that tape to him pronto?" I say sarcastically, yet seriously.

"Good idea." Mickey said, "How about you and I go freshen up and then meet you, john at Vince's office?" she finished turning to John.

"Even better, see you in a few minutes then." John said, heading towards Vince's office.

Shortly after john left, Mickey and I took turns to take a quick shower in the locker room, and then turned down the hall that had the Chairman's office door staring me right in the face.

"This is nerve racking, I have never experience something just like this in my life." I say, stopping at the door.

"Well, standing here isn't going to make it go away." Mickey said sarcastically, making me laugh.

"True, oh so very true." I say, lightly rapping on the door.

The door was opened by none other than a man that I didn't know telling us to come in. I also heard Vince speaking with John about the match. How did I know? Well, I heard… "Kyra is and excellent wrestler. Little different to the rest of the divas, but, she is nonetheless very good."

"Ah! Here you are. We thought that you guys got lost and were about to come looking for you."

"I think I am perfectly able to find my way here myself, Vince." Mickey replies sarcastically. "I live here after all."

"As do I, and I have better bearing of my direction than that of most men. The military teaches us that."

"Well, shall we get down to business?" the man unknown to me stated blandly.

"Patience is a virtue, Mr. Schmidt." Vince replies.

"I have a court date in an hour. I suggest we get on with it, or did I just waste my time?"

"No, Mark, you time hasn't been wasted. Your being paid for this, remember that."

"Oh, Very well..."

"But please, I agree, let us get down to business. I am anxious to get going." I reply.

"Very well, I have decided after reviewing the tape, that we will sign you, although it is your choice on wither or not to go to Smackdown or RAW."

"I will stay on RAW for now…" I reply not wanting to leave the few friends that I had already made that first day.

"Very well… Mark, you may take over."

"I am here at the expressing of Mr. Cena. I will explain the details of the contract." Mark began.

At that point, he gave me a good ten-minute explanation of that little packet, and what would happen. He said that I would receive a copy for my own personal file and he would as well, for legal purposes, but Vince kept the hard copy.

"So, do you agree?" Vince asked, excited to have new blood in the game.

"SO where do I sign?" I reply sarcastically. He put a pen on top of a clipboard, and then handed it to me from the other couch. I glanced the contract over, and then took the pen, notice the salary, paused for a moment, my mouth moving like a fishes when I said the amount silently aloud. Then moved to the dotted line, scribbled my name, then handed it back to Vince. "Okay, so when do I start?"

"Tonight… You shall be facing none other than Trish Stratus! But she will not know that she is facing you. No one will know who you are, except these guys. I expect a lot out of you. After seeing what you did this morning." Vince replied, handing me a fresh copy of the contract and handing it to my new 'lawyer'.

"Don't you worry Vince, I won't let you down." I say, shaking his hand.

"How about some food?" john said, putting his arms over Mickey's and my shoulders'.

Mickey and I look at one another and nod. "We're in!" we chime in, laughing.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry it has been a while. Drill practaice after school for four weeks paid off with the greatest extent. WE KICKED PRIVATE MILITARY ACADEMYS BUT! I'm serious! WE won no less than second place at VMI and took six FIRST places! a publice school V.S. FIVE Private Military Academys!

Keep on Reading and Reveiwing PLEASE!

Luv ya!

Meandmygang2008


	6. The Debut

here is the long awaited chapter 6!

**Disclaimer: ya'll know where to find it... first chapter... and the rascall flatts song ain't mine either.**

**Chapter 6: Luncheon, Park and the Debut**.

After I made the signing, John, Mickey and I decide to go out for an early lunch so that I would be a little re-energized for that night.

"So Kyra, how does it feel? I haven't been in the shoes of a debuting diva. I'd imagine you're nervous." John said to me as we took a seat at a Carytown restaurant.

"I'm not really nervous at all right now, to be honest, I'm quite excited! I finally get to give out a can of whoop-ass! But the only part I might actually be nervous about is facing someone I have appreciated a lot, and stating the fact she has no damn clue who the hell I am or what I am for that fact." I replied, with a grin from ear to ear.

"Kyra, Trish has feelings when it comes to rookies, and she will put you to the limit. You kicked my ass, and fast, and that is pretty hard to do. Trish will be harder, she is fast, and she will surprise you at any moment, she feeds off your energy, what you exert, she gains that power, so expect momentum from her at any time, your best chance at winning, is to surprise her in a roll up when she thinks that she has you." Mickey said, giving the advice of winners.

"Thanks for the advice, I'm sure I could handle that though, I have been pushed to the limit a lot."

"What do you mean by Trish doesn't know what you are?" John asked curious at my previous comment.

"I mean I am a cold rock hard ass bitch when it comes to fighting, I'm relentless."

"I learned that the easy way. But trust me, Trish won't give a damn, she is an, I quote 'cold rock hard ass bitch when it comes to fighting' She won't give up so easily either Kyra. You're just like her in style, but not in popularity," said Mickey, warning me not to get too over confident with my early morning victory, "I will beat you in the ring later, don't worry about that, just remain coolheaded and focused today."

"First, win the crowd, and then steal the title. That's the way I did it. Now look, I'm a champion, but to most say I am the 'TRUE' champ. All I did was work hard to get where I am at." John finished.

"Thanks guys, you're good at keeping a rookie levelheaded." I say, taking a bite of my food.

"You're no rookie, for that I'm sure of." Mickey replied sarcastically, everyone laughed.

"Yeah, I saw the way you canned her. Damn, you could kick my ass!" John said.

"How much you want to bet on that, because you're on!" I say pulling out my wallet. "Mickey, want to referee that match?"

"Hey! I was only kidding!" John said, stopping me.

"Whatever, wussy!" I said sarcastically, putting my wallet away.

"Fine, call names, I bet that you _cannot_ beat Trish today!" john said, looking me in the eye.

"You're on for that chain around your neck!" I say.

"What are you betting?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Five lunch and dinner dates!"

"I'll agree if you add your hat with that chain!"

"Okay! Mickey, there you go, those are the bets. You remember them!"

"Peachy… so, why don't we just go for a walk in the park then?" Mickey replies

"Sounds good to me… What about you john? Are you up for it?" I say.

"Sure! I could use it!"

We had left and gone to the park, spent a good amount of time there and left when we needed to get back to the arena. Vince asked John if I could linger in his locker room before my match. John was more than happy to oblige. He offered to accompany me to the ring, I said no, but he said that he was going to go anyway to do commentary anyway. Well, then my match was here, and Trish had already given a few comments to the rumors that this new diva was going to rip her a new one. Trish told me to try, though she didn't know my name. Vince stopped by to tell me that my music and entrance was made and waiting for me, and then left. John had left a second earlier to go to the commentary… I waited just long enough to hear Trish's music begin then grabbed my water and walked out. I was just about to enter the ring when I heard Trish talking.

"So apparently this 'new' chick is going to kick my ass huh?" a few cheers and boos from the crowd. "I disagree, I'd like to see her try. Apparently, she's under someone's helpful guidance. And he is in the arena now… isn't that right John?"

John was sitting at the table, looking up at her…little did she now was that I was watching this from the curtain. He motioned for her to watch what happens.

"Another rumor was that John Cena here made a bet that if she won, he'd lose that precious hat and chain."

"Trish, before you continue. Ladies and gentleman, she is native here to Richmond Virginia; she grew up working for who she is today, may I present to you…" john interrupted.

At that time, I told them to let my music roll, and they did.

_Sometimes it feels like this world is spinning faster  
Than it did in the old days  
So naturally we have more natural disasters  
From the strain of a fast pace _

Sunday was the day of rest  
Now its one more day for progress  
And we can't slow down  
Cause more is best  
It's all an endless process

I walked out; Trish staring at me in disbelief, then switched it to a deathly glare.

_  
Well I Miss Mayberry  
Sitting on the porch drinking ice cold Cherry --- Coke  
where everything is black & white  
Picking on a Six String  
where people pass by and you call them by their first name  
watching the clouds roll by  
bye  
_

My music faded out, I lifted the mic I had in my hand…

"So tell me, you must be astounded at the fact that you never knew you had a rookie diva matching you tonight, did you Trish? Tell me also, what would you do, if I were to say that we have met before… in the ring?" I pause, letting my words sink in. I was confident that I could beat Trish, because I had done it before.

"We have met? How? I don't recognize you." She said, still staring at me.

"I will show you." I say approaching the ring, and then getting in. John was looking at me in disbelief. "look at this, because you will remember." I finish, taking off my t-shirt that was on over my ring gear and showing her my tattoo on my back.

"Kyra! I thought you went to…"

"Spain? I did, but I came back. That is the best part about being an Air force Colonel Trish. I get to go where I want when I want and come back when I please." I pause, looking her in the eyes. "So, let's dance!" I say dropping the mic and began hammering away at her.

She slowly began to come back; she was feeding off the crowd. I was surprised, because she didn't try to stratus-faction my in the early going, that was her mistake last time, cause I caught her in mid move and pinned her with a more damaging move. She began to battle back, and I was trying to fight back. Trish was pissed. She hit me and kept going. I was lying on the ground, she covered, but I kicked out at two. She put me in the sleeper; I got tired fast, the ref began to lift my arm, on the third drop, I held my arm, and began to battle back. I got to my feet and whipped her toward the corner, she reversed and I went shoulder first through the ropes and my arm hit the steel post on the outside. I came out, holding my shoulder; I stumbled around, looking for my opponent I was so dazed I didn't realize I was near the opposite corner and she was on the top rope, she came down with the stratus-faction and connected. They thought that I was a goner. She went for the three, but I kicked out just in time. She climbed back to the top rope and came down with a flying forearm, but I rolled out of the way just in time, and laid my arm over her so I would get a count. The ref counted and Trish kicked out too late! I got the three! The referee held my arm up as John helped me to the meds office.

"Thanks John... thanks alot." I say, stumbling my way up the ramp.

* * *

_**Hey guys, sorry about the quick chapter... i will have a short one up to some it up later, so... just keep letting them knuckles stay white! LOL! Cliffys suck, don't they!**_

_**Luv u!**_

_**Meandmygang2008**_


	7. The Past Hurts

Hey guys,

Sorry for that short chapter…it was quick. Here is the next.

Disclaimer: Ya'll know where to find it… Kyra and Tristan are my Characters also is the plot.

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Past hurts…

While John was helping me to the Trainers office, I collapsed backstage. He then carried to the trainers and they help me out.

* * *

John's POV

* * *

"So how is she?" I asked mark, the trainer tending Kyra..

"She'll be fine. Slight bruising to her shoulders and abdomen, but she will be fine by the end of this week if she takes it easy. She should wake up in about an hour… you can take her to her home after the show. She shouldn't drive right now."

"Thanks Mark, You're awesome. Thank god her match was at nine thirty instead of eleven. That would have been rough. I'll be back in a little bit."

"I'll keep an open eyeball on her." Mark said as I left I waved my thanks for his help.

I was heading toward my locker room. My train of thought got lost what had been said between Kyra and Trish before the match. _They met before! How? That isn't exactly impossible, but in a ring is…almost. I need to find out._ I thought as I saw a distraught Trish enter the female locker room. I stopped walking for a minute and looked around. Then it hit me. _Trish can tell me…_ I walked up to the door, hesitated, then rapped three times on the door.

"Everybody Decent?" I asked… following protocol.

"Who's there?" a voice called from inside.

"He is the one and only, Mr. John Cena!" I replied sarcastically.

"Hold on a sec… Come on in John." I hear come from inside, then I open the door to five women looking at me.

"May we help you Mr. Champion?" Candice Michelle asked me.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Trish, I saw her disappear in here a minute ago. I need a word."

"What John?" I see a figure all of a sudden appears from a closed doorway.

"I was hoping that it might be in private. My locker room in a minute or two, maybe?"

"I was about to get in the shower."

"Okay then, Meet me there after your shower."

"Fine, be there in fifteen minutes." She says shutting the bathroom door.

"Thank you, Trish. Goodbye ladies!" I say, making my way back to the door.

'_I wonder what crawled up her ass last night. She looked regally pissed off._' I think, making my way to my locker room. Entering and sitting down. _'I hope Kyra will still be able to come to ringside with me at my match like she promised…and well, I believe this hat and chain are now hers. Maybe I should make a bet of mine on my match so I have a fair game at them lunch and dinner dates I wanted. Damn! I was so close to getting them too!'_

"Hey John… John… JOHN!" _SMACK_

"Jesus H. Christ! You didn't have to hit me that hard Shawn!" I say, jumping up to the one and only show stopper standing next to me.

"You were lost in a daze, so yes I did! You didn't even respond to my poking you in the shoulder!"

"Sorry, but damn, that hurt. Pour water in my face next time. What do you want anyway?"

"To see if you're ready to take them Tag titles from Rated RKO!"

"Yeah, course I'm ready, my mind is lingering on something else till that mystery is solved, but yeah I'm ready Shaun."

"Bull shit… you lost in thought on something else." _Knock… Knock…_

"Come in! Could you leave for a couple minutes Shaun? This won't take long."

"Yeah sure… whatever. Hey Trish, what's up?" Shaun says, walking out the door.

"A lot… What did you want to talk about John?"

"I wanted an explanation about what happened earlier."

"What part of it?"

"You've met her in a ring before… and apparently lost. How and why?"

"Long story, I guess she probably informed you about her five maliciously received wounds?"

"She did, 2 nights ago when she met Vince for dinner."

"Well, I met her later on in the hospital after being informed that she looked up to me and wanted to meet me before I leave the WWE. So I went for a visit, and she was quite eager about it when I came. We began to joke around, then a small bet was made, and she made a challenge, I said whenever she was ready to have a go. One day I received a phone call, and she called up the bet, and I went, true to my word. Well, it kinda went like this, she joined the Air Force, as you probably know, but after she joined the air force, she began to wrestle inside the force, kinda like Bobby Lashley. When I arrived, I was in disbelief; especially when I found out she was the Forces Women's Champion. She was a powerful young woman. Very uncontested because she was so… overwhelming to most of the other 'robust' girls, I suppose. Well, I wrestled her and she caught me in mid stratus faction. Which I might add is quite problematical to do. Then she caught me in a very arduous roll-up and pinned me. I lost outrageously fast. I still shook her hand when it was offered, but I was kinda really pissed off. I guess over the years, she stopped wrestling and lighted up her training. It was a little easier for me to gain the advantage today. But I still lost." Trish finished.

"Wow… never would have thought of that. Funny, I knew her being all cocky today was kinda out of whack."

"Well, she was right when she said she was gonna 'rip me a new one' huh?" Trish said, with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, and now I have lost my Chain and hat, PLUS my lunch and dinner dates with her."

"Damn, sucks for you… By the way, how's she doing?"

"I should go check and see if she is awake now… would you like to accompany me?"

"Sure, she is an old friend." Trish says, walking out the door I hold open.

* * *

End John's POV

* * *

"Uhh… my neck…" I grumble from the med table I'm lying on.

"Yeah, well, you took that stratus faction pretty hard…" I hear a familiar voice above me.

"Yeah, well, you delivered it… didn't you? Damn… them son's-o-bitches hurt Trish!" I say, looking at my friend.

"Yeah, well, everyone else in the locker room except you would know that till now... Haven't you learned that yet?"

"Not till now…"

"So, are you still up for ringside, my dear friend?" a male voice comes from behind.

"Of course, john, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Well, let's get going then!" HBK says, standing next to him. "We don't want to be late! Here, I brought you 2 these, so you can support us. Pick one." He finishes, tossing us a Cena Shirt and a D-X shirt.

"I call D-X!" Trish says, tossing me the Cena one.

"I wanted Cena anyway! So let's rumble!" I say, walking towards the arena side by side with John, Trish, and Shawn.

Shawn's Music went first and Trish went with him… sporting her new D-X Shirt. John's Music cued him next, and he walked out, motioning for me to wait for his signal to come out. He then, after waving his title about, he waved for me to come out, sporting my new Chain Gang T-shirt. Trish grabbed a mic, and stopped john before we made our way to the ring.

"John, I believe you owe Kyra something…" She said, and he looked at her quizzically. "You made a bet I believe… and that-there hat on your head and that chain around your neck belong to her." I looked at her, chuckled, and then turned to him and a hand-it-over-now stance. He reluctantly gave in, and muttered in my ear, "I'll get you back for this!" and then began his way toward the Ring. Trish and I stood to the outside because Rated RKO was in the ring. The ref signaled for the bell to begin.

* * *

No POV This is what really happened for the tag titles!

* * *

HBK started against Edge with a lengthy lock-up. Edge got first strike points, but missed a shoulder thrust in the corner, allowing HBK to take him down with an enziguiri. Michaels taunted Orton and went back to work on Edge with a series of chops and a knee lift. Cena tagged in to a nice pop and caught Edge with a hip toss and a body slam. The champ still had his ribs taped. A "Cena" chant broke out, as the champ scored with a DDT for a near fall. Edge bought himself the time to tag Orton when he tossed Cena into the corner turnbuckle. Randy came in and went to work, but Cena soon came back with a Fisherman's suplex for a near fall. Orton raked his eyes, though, and regained control. Randy backed the champ into the heel corner.

Cheap tactics followed from Rated-RKO, but Cena battled back and pushed Orton into Edge, knocking the Rated-R Superstar off the apron and to the floor. The champ caught Orton with a roll-up for a near fall. Edge was upset that Orton had knocked him off the apron. Orton, who had regained control once again with a standing dropkick, pleaded his case to his partner. Edge started to leave the ringside area, as Orton begged him to come back. Edge got tagged by Orton, tried a whip but Cena countered dropping Edge with a diving shoulder tackle, a clothesline, and the Prototype spinning back drop. He tried to follow with the Five Knuckle Shuffle, but Orton caught him in the kidney area with hard punch. HBK tried to reason with the ref.

Edge scored a near fall stemming from Orton's kidney punch. Cena tried to crawl over to HBK to make the hot tag, but Rated-RKO maintained control. Orton tagged in and stomped a mud hole in the champ. Randy followed with a jumping knee drop and tagged Edge. Edge taunted the crowd and blasted Cena with a standing dropkick. He could not put the champ down for the count, though. Edge changed gears and drove his knee into Cena's injured kidneys/ribs. Orton tagged in and gave Cena a leg drop and another jumping knee drop. Randy pummeled him several clubbing forearm blows and then locked on a body scissors around Cena's mid-section.

At that point, Cena's forehead cut re-opened. Nonetheless, Cena powered back to his feet with Orton still wrapped around him. The champ rammed Orton into the turnbuckle, but Orton came back with a thumb to the eyes. The Legend Killer tried for a dropkick, but Cena held onto the ropes. They each crawled to their corners. HBK made the hot tag and cleaned house. He caught Edge with a flying forearm and an inverted atomic drop. Michaels followed with a body slam and flying elbow drop off the top rope. He then tuned up the band for Sweet Chin Music, but Orton came into the ring and dropkicked him. Edge crawled over and tagged Randy, who promptly poised for the RKO. HBK countered the finisher and pushed Orton to his back. Cena came in and gave Orton the FU. For the 1…2…3! CENA AND HBK GOT THE WORLD TAG TEAM TITLES!

* * *

End Match

* * *

"WOO! Awesome Job Guys! That was a white knuckle match for sure!" I say hugging them both as we sat down in John's Locker room. John and Shawn weren't that happy about anything, they both kept giving one another nervous glances at one another and the WWE Title hanging up on John's gear rack.

"John…" Shawn began.

* * *

HAHA!!! I CLIFFIED YOU GUYS!!

Ah, well, don't worry about it. It was a good chapter anyway! Well, I hope to have the next up pretty soon!

Luv Ya

Meandmygang2008

Next Chapter: What does the Heart Break Kid say to The Champ?


	8. Party!

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or anything related to that…

A/N: SOOO SORRY! I hate that I did such a late update; I know that it has been a while, but school has finally slowed down since Drill has finally ended. We won VMI, but we 'came runner-up at states again, so, we kinda suck… I suppose…

ANYWAY!

* * *

**Chapter eight: A Party to relax**

"John…" HBK began, ending the eerie silence between the two wrestlers in the room… "I may be getting a whack at your title at Wrestlemainia, but that doesn't mean I won't watch your back when we are partners out there. But, that doesn't mean I won't take it easy on you when it comes to that title shot…"

"Shaun, I know, I will watch your back as well, just like you and Hunter did when I was against Edge and Randy tried to interfere to RKO me… I got your back. That doesn't mean I won't put up an easy fight either." John interrupted.

"Well, now since that is settled, anyone want to party? My mom LOVES company, and ya'll can crash at her place. I can drop you off at the airport in the morning." I say to the now ecstatic men.

"I wouldn't mind the partying, but wouldn't your mom mind about three strangers?" HBK asked, bemused.

"What party? I want to come!" Batista said interrupting as he unexpectedly walked in.

"Dave! How good to see you again! What are you doing here on RAW?"

"Thought I'd come and see your debut personally, you were awesome! No offence Trish." He said, noticing that Trish was standing nearby. "So what about this Party you mentioned?"

"I figured we could go hang out at my place, then I drop ya'll off wherever in the morning." I tell him.

"Sounds good to me, I'm in!" Dave said, looking around.

"But, it is her parents place. I am sure her mom wouldn't like four or five strangers in her house." HBK protested.

"Ah, the part you didn't mention." Dave chuckled. "Good point though, HBK. Are you sure your mom won't mind?"

"Oh my god, she will have a hay day if you didn't come. She absolutely LOVES having to wake up in the morning and a bunch of people are scattered about her living room and kitchen, sleeping. And tripping over them, I might add." I say.

"Uh, Trish, you know her mom more than I do." John said, looking for backup.

Trish looks at me and chuckles. "John, you're a hopeless. Kyra's mom does love company, but Kyra, perhaps you should call her and make sure it is okay for you to bring these people over."

"Good point, Trish, I'll do that now, otherwise, we can just go to my place." I say, stepping out of the room.

"How come she and you are such good friends?" Dave asked, "Didn't you guys just face one another?"

"We did, but I met her a long time ago, when she was half alive on a hospital bed." Trish responded.

"You met her when she was attacked?" Dave asked.

"I see that she has informed you what happened to her many years ago. Yes, I did, shortly after when she was in recovery." Trish responded.

"I see you have been informing them of how we met years ago Trish…" I say interrupting.

"Yes, seeing that you never informed them." Trish replied.

"They would have found out in due time, or whenever they decided to ask." I replied.

"I will say though, Vince is surely surprised at this." John interceded.

"Well, my mom is expecting all of you; she saw today's show and is ever excited to meet you all." I say, changing the subject. "She also expects you all to spend at least tomorrow at the house."

"So how are we getting there?" HBK inquired.

"Easy, my car, least that is how John and I are, your guy's limos can follow behind."

"They can attempt to follow, you maniac." John stated sarcastically, "plus I have to go with you anyway because my car is at your house."

"Hey, least I drive the speed limit!"

"Yeah, I'LL BET!" John said, sarcastically, till he realized that he is nowhere near the door. "Uh-oh…" he muttered, realizing his mistake.

"OH SHIT! You better run John 'cause YOUR IN FOR IT!" Trish yelled, jumping out of the way. John jumped the couch and made it to the door, Kyra clawing at him close behind, he opened the door, and bolted down the corridor.

"I'll get you John! You can't run forever!" I said, closing in ever so slightly. Both he and I were laughing while running down the hall.

"But I can HIDE!" John said as he bolted off, losing her to the utter confusion of the stadium and went in a circle and made it back to his locker room. "Hey guys." He said to a still laughing trio, "Damn, she was fast, but I got away…" he finished, unaware that the door never shut behind him.

"Oh really?" said a voice from behind him. He spun around shocked.

"Kyra? H-How'd you get here so fast?" John stammered, with a now roaring with laughter audience.

"Easy, I doubled back after I lost sight of you, popped in to see if you were in here, popped back out and hid till you came back. Surrender?" I said.

"I raise my white flag, but that doesn't mean this war is over." John said.

"Sure, glad I won, you guys ready to ditch this place and follow me?"

"Hell yea, I have already called my wife, she doesn't care, as long as I call her and tell her when I am on my way back." HBK chimed.

"I'm single, so what's the point." Dave said.

"I'm okay, George will understand." Trish finished.

"You're still with that asshole? I thought you were getting divorced!" I said.

"Long story, please, no questions anymore. Let's get the hell out of here."

We proceeded to our cars, and made our way out to the back streets of town, which I new the best for staying out of the way of traffic (and cops!). They kept thinking I was lost, but finally, we arrived at my mom's house with the kitchen light on.

"Mom? I'm home!" I called quietly through the house. 'Boof… Booof…Booooooof!' a dog barked from the stairs. "Daisy shut up!" a lady's' voice called to the dog. You could here a dog and a person trotting/walking down the stairs.

"Hey, mom!" I said hugging her… "Daisy, come here girl! Its okay," I say to a growling dog, "they're friends of mine."

"Kyra, That was an amazing show! I never thought that I would get hooked just by watching you!"

"Thanks mom… Mom, this is Dave Batista, John Cena, Shaun Micheals, and you have already met Trish, of course. Guys, Meet my momma, ya'll can call her Momma Jane or just Jane."

"So, lets get this party started!" Dave announced.

"We got to keep it down a little though, my son is upstairs asleep."

"No he isn't, Dad took him to Gloucester. You know how Tristan loves the water."

"They will be back in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Good." I said, ending the conversation I was having with my mom. I stepped over to the fridge, pulled out a couple of beers held them out "Party, anyone?"

"Let's have it!" They hooted.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update… been really busy! 


	9. Tristan Meets The Gang

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or anything related to that… Read the First chapter… it explains more.

A/N: So, how's everybody doing? Good? Bad? Angry? Sad? All of the Above? I know I am! God am I in love too! Me and my boyfriend are going good…

ANYWAY! Enough of the gossip… on to CHAPTER NINE!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Tristan Meets the Gang**

That night… the party was a crazy one… dancing in the living room… beer scattered all over the place, and most of all… drunken men kissing half-drunken women.

* * *

The next morning…

* * *

"uggh… damn I hate hangovers."

"I totally agree."

"No kiddin'…"

"Well, next time, drink water and you won't hurt as bad!" I say from the doorway to my dead drunk company crashed in my living room.

"Why aren't you groaning and moaning from a hangover… you got as drunk as we did."

"Because she remained hydrated throughout the night," my mother lectured from her seat whilst drinking coffee. "She learned the easy and the hard way."

"Yeah, so I hydrate myself due to my easily dehydration problem." I simply state. "There is a cold shower waiting for anyone who wishes to try to help themselves wake up… while I make a hangover remedy."

"I call the cold shower first!"

"I'll take the remedy."

"I'll just sleep it off."

"My Dad and son shall be here soon, so make it quick."

A short while later

"That remedy worked a charm! What's in it?" Trish exclaimed.

"Family Secret, if I tell you, I'll have to kill you." I reply as I wake john and give then remedy to him.

"My ass Ice."

"God… a cold shower only made the pain more real." Dave said as he stumbled into the room.

"Here… drink this." I give him the remedy.

"Damn…" Dave says while drinking my remedy, "This tastes good… whoa! That got rid of my headache fast!"

"It's a homemade remedy."

"Well, I got to get back to the hotel… gather my stuff and catch a flight outta here." Trish commented.

"Me too, I hate to run… but I got to get back because I got a meeting to prepare for on Wednesday." Dave said.

"MOMMY!" A voice yelled coming in the door.

"Tristan! Hey baby… did you have fun with papaw?"

"We went fishin' Momma!" Tristan exclaimed.

"You did! Did you catch anything?"

"I got a big Bass! Papaw had to help me though… because it was stronger than me!"

"Awesome! Tristan, you remember my friend John who came to visit us yesterday right?"

"The big, tall man?"

"Yeah… well, he is here and a couple of my other friends wanted to meet you."

"Where?" he said shyly… he hated meeting new people.

"Right here little man… good to see you again." John said, leaning down to meet him.

"Hi…"

"Tristan… I would like you to meet Trish and Dave." I say to a small figure clutching my leg attempting to hide.

"Just like his mom." My momma commented.

"Yeah, he'll grow out of it though."

Tristan soon warmed up to Dave and Trish, because he began to run around playing with them…

"Well, I got to go and I know Dave does…" Trish commented… "So I shall see you next week?"

"I'm sure of it! Later chica. Later chico!" I say as they leave, "Sorry to run mom… but I have some work to finish up. Common Tristan, John." I say, leaving the house.

* * *

Sorry for the late update! My computer and brain have been acting up, so... yeah. I will try to update a little more, but my mind has just shut down. It being summertime and all.

Well, have a good summer!


End file.
